


Making up for the Past

by txorakeriak



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Anachronistic glomping, F/M, Gen, genfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For the sake of Mrs Turner, it is my intent to find a solution."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making up for the Past

Carefully, James closed the door behind him, glancing over the interior of the smithy in search of the person he had come to see before proceeding stiffly down the steps. Will was alone in his workshop, battering a piece of hot iron with a hammer. When he saw the Commodore, his brow furrowed in surprise..  
  
"Commodore?"  
  
"Mr. Turner," James greeted him with a courteous nod. "May I have a word?"  
  
"Of course." Will hastened to return the piece of hot iron to the furnace and put the hammer aside. There were no chairs in the smithy, so Will brought the footstool Mr Brown usually sat on, hoping the Commodore wouldn't notice the stench that emanated from it.

And indeed, if Norrington did, he didn't show. "Thank you," he said politely and sat down, folding his hands in his lap. His posture betrayed slight discomfort but his face, as usual, was unreadable. "You are probably curious as to the nature of my visit. I won't beat around the bush. Frankly: the matter concerns your wife."  
  
Will frowned at him suspiciously. So the Commodore was still mourning the loss of Elizabeth? A whole year after their engagement? He remained silent and waited for his guest to explain himself.  
  
"Mrs Turner, as you might know, honoured me with a visit yesterday," James went on. "She expressed dissatisfaction with the fact that you and I do not seem to, as she phrased it, 'get along'. Which is, apparently, true." He looked at Will. "For the sake of Mrs Turner, it is my intent to find a solution."  
  
Will wondered what this solution might look like. Both he and Commodore Norrington had a strong, stubborn character, and their views and opinions differed greatly. Most importantly, they had both been wooing Elizabeth. Will had no idea how this was going to work. But he pulled himself together, cleared his throat and asked, "A solution, Commodore?"  
  
"I'm offering you my friendship," James answered, swallowing before he went on. "You're an honest man, Mr Turner. You are quite talented with the blade. And you commit yourself to matters of good cause." To concede that he had rather a lot in common with the blacksmith - and that he even had cause to admire him - didn't come naturally to James after all that had transpired between them. But he cared for Elizabeth Turner, and she had opened his eyes. What a fool he had been. In fact, it was not possible to avoid each other completely, their paths were bound to cross every day in their professional and private lives. For their own sake rather than for hers, they had to give their friendship a try.

Of all the things Will might have expected from Norrington's visit, an offer of friendship had not even remotely crossed his mind. As he stared at the Commodore in disbelief, he wondered briefly how Elizabeth had managed to convince the man to swallow his pride and agree to her proposal. Norrington had never bothered to hide his displeasure with Will's low status and rash actions. What could have persuaded him to say such kind things about someone he used to despise so blatantly? Had he even meant them? It was only natural to be suspicious. Yet, what motive would Norrington have for lying? Elizabeth was Will's, and Commodore Norrington was sane enough to know that he couldn't take her away from him with pretty words. Will had no reason to doubt Norrington's sincerity.

Besides, it was reasonable for them to become friends. They saw each other every day. The Commodore wasn't just a subordinate of his father in law's but also a very good friend of the family. And as he reflected on the Commodore's personality, he was astonished to realise they did indeed have many things in common. Blinded by his love for Elizabeth and his loyalty to Jack Sparrow, he had been foolish not to see what sort of a man James Norrington really was.  
  
He had a chance to make up for the past, and he wouldn't let it pass. "Thank you, Commodore," he said with a bright smile. "I accept your offer."  
  
James returned the smile and rose from the footstool, offering Will his hand. "I would be honoured if we could have tea together tomorrow. Would five o'clock suit you?"  
  
"Of course," Will said, still smiling. But he wouldn't squeeze the commodore's hand. He hesitated a little before he put his arms around the commodore and squeezed his tall frame instead.  
  
He was probably acting too rashly again. But this time he really didn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on 25th-Feb-2005 01:01 am.


End file.
